


we fell in love in october

by riveatstoes



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riveatstoes/pseuds/riveatstoes
Summary: Sometimes, life can be complete garbage. Especially when you’re a young gay couple in South Park, Colorado.
Relationships: (Implied) Scott Malkinson/Sophie Gray, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 23





	we fell in love in october

**Author's Note:**

> TW - Mentions of divorce, broken families, bankruptcy and meth withdrawal. I know those may sound random but they’re all in there.

“Why did it have to be my son?”

He’s disgusted.

“Why couldn’t it be anyone else’s kid? Why mine? I had so many plans...”

That’s pure disappointment.

“It isn’t fair, Rog, it just isn’t. ...Our boys are friends, y’know, maybe you can make Clyde knock some sense into him? It feels like Craig doesn’t listen to me anymore...”

I didn’t even want this. It’s not my fault...at least, it wasn’t before. But once it started...I don’t know.

I feel so different.

So disgusting.

It only got worse from there.

My mom eventually heard my dad having these conversations with Mr. Donovan and some of the other guys. She couldn’t believe what he was saying about me. I never did like my dad.

She couldn’t take it anymore. With that, and all of the things she found through TrollTrace, along with a few other things, she filed for divorce. Our family was ripping apart. I acted like it was fine. I didn’t want Tweek to stress out over me more than he already did.

They ruled in her favor. Tricia and I stayed with our mom in South Park while my dad moved one town over. We visit him every other weekend. That was the agreement. Most of the time he doesn’t even want the visits to happen.

Clyde was forced to stop talking to me after my dad moved. Since Mr. Donovan was such a good friend of Thomas’s, he didn’t believe anything my mother said about him being a bad person. Roger thought everything was her fault.

Jimmy just gradually stopped hanging out with us when we began middle school. I see him sitting with Scott Malkinson, Kevin Stoley and Sophie Gray all the time at lunch.

As for Token, he moved before freshman year started. His parents realized how bad the town was getting and sold their home as soon as they could. I haven’t even tried to contact him since he went to New York.

Everything sucks.

But at least I have Tweek.

———————————————————

My parents were, at first, very supportive of me, even when I denied everything about Craig and I being gay. They started respecting me more, for some reason. Even when I did actually start dating Craig for real, they were there for it.

And then all hell broke loose.

For a while, coffee sales were up significantly at the shop, all because they were the shop owners with the homosexual son. It wasn’t very humbling.

But after the initial uptick, everything went back to normal. My parents, having thought it would stay that way forever, spent all their money on useless things. A new car, new kitchen appliances, all of the expensive food at the stores. Everything we didn’t need.

Then we were broke. My parents had to sell the shop for all they could get, sell our house, their new car, everything. The only things they kept were the bare essentials (clothes, bedding, etc.), three coffee mugs and my fidget spinners.

We started renting out the basement of the Cartmans’ house. Liane said it was fine, but Eric wasn’t happy at all because he couldn’t put any of his super hero stuff down there anymore.

But that’s okay, because we had Token’s Freedom Pals lair.

Clyde stopped talking to Craig and I, which meant he cut off contact with Jimmy and Token too. I was told it had to do with Craig’s parents splitting up, but I didn’t listen, because I was freaking out. Everything was going to shit.

Jimmy left us too. He never explained it, he just chose to start sitting with other people and never told us why.

As for Token, he moved. So that meant that Eric was super pissed because they needed to find a new place for the Freedom Pals base. Again.

I couldn’t help but feel like it was all my fault.

Come sophomore year, and I was getting headaches and throwing up like crazy. I also felt isolated, like everything was just happening around me. I felt sick, but didn’t know why.

It turns out I was going through meth withdrawal.

My parents had been drugging my coffee.

I found out that it was mostly my dad’s idea. He started doing it and, when she found out, my mom didn’t stop him. But now that I knew, she put all of the blame on him, and he did the opposite. I didn’t know who to trust anymore.

My grades dropped. I got skinnier and skinner, no matter how much fast food Liane brought home. I lived off of coffee. My anxiety was bad before, but now it was off the rails, to the point where I felt like I couldn’t help.

But then, I found my light.

When I was with him, I was okay. It was as if my whole world wasn’t absolute shit. He made me happy, and if nothing else was going to make me feel like that, I’m glad he did.

Yeah, sure, everything sucks.

But at least I have Craig.

**Author's Note:**

> It was a little boring, but I hope you all enjoyed this attempt at a SP story! I worked on it for a little while, and I think it was definitely worth it.


End file.
